Universal joints, such as gear joints, are often used to rotationally couple components, particularly rotating components in which one or both of the components rotates in an eccentric manner. One particular use for gear joints is to rotationally couple a drive shaft to a rotor in a progressing cavity pump. However, many existing gear joints used in progressing cavity pumps can generate excessive heat during operation which can limit the capacity of the pump, cause degradation in performance, and ultimately lead to failure of the gear joint.